Le grand saut
by Yukio4
Summary: Se déroule pendant l'épisode 3 du manga. OS Deathfic Si Nagisa avait sauté pour sauver Karma, que ce serait-il passé? Karma x Nagisa (Karunagi)


Salut! Je m'aventure dans un nouveau fandom: Assassination Classroom. Mais on reste dans le triste et la Death-fic (sinon c'est pas drôle). L'idée m'est venue en regardant l'épisode 3 et je l'ai écrit directement. Il y a quelques trucs illogiques et contraires aux lois de la physiques, mais on va dire que c'est possible. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture! ^-^

_Le grand saut_

(Se déroule "pendant" l'épisode 3)

Il s'était levé, puis il avait regardé le poulpe droit dans les yeux. Il lui demanda alors, d'une voix parfaitement calme.

« Koro-sensei, vous êtes un professeur n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit le monstre qui pouvait se déplacer à Mach20.

Nagisa ne comprenait pas où Karma voulait en venir. Etait-ce un plan pour assassiner Koro-sensei ? Surement vu que le rouge était obnubilé par cet assassinat. Ce dernier posa alors une autre question.

-Dîtes-moi, est ce que vous risqueriez votre vie pour protéger un élève ?

-Bien sûr, je suis un professeur après tout.

Il sourit légèrement. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies.

-Je voix. Tant mieux. Je vais donc pouvoir vous tuer.

En prononçant ces mots, il avait sorti un pistolet et l'avait pointé sur le professeur de la classe E. L'arme était sans aucun doute chargée avec des balles spécialement conçues pour tuer le poulpe qui se trouvait en face des deux collégiens. Puis il avait fait un pas en arrière.

-A coup sûr. »

En disant ses mots, il avait fait un nouveau pas en arrière. Et il était tombé.

« Qu'allez vous-faire, pensa-t-il en amorçant sa chute, si vous sautez pour me sauver, je vous abattrai. Et si vous me laissez mourir, votre vie en tant que professeur est finie. »

Sa vie commença à défiler devant ses yeux. Et pourtant, il restait calme, comme toujours. Il ne pensait qu'à son plan parfait. Il souriait. Il allait enfin pouvoir le tuer ! Il allait enfin pouvoir tuer un professeur de ses mains. Et même s'il en mourait, il s'en fichait. Il vit une silhouette s'élancer et sauter. Il ne distinguait pas bien sa forme mais ça ne pouvait être que le poulpe.

-C'est fini pour toi.

Il tira. La détonation se fit entendre. Il avait atteint sa cible. Il entendit crier. Mais c'était la voix de Nagisa. Pourtant, il était en haut de la falaise non ? Comment pouvait-il l'entendre ?

C'est alors que le corps sur lequel il avait tiré se mit à tomber plus vite, comme un poids mort. Ce corps entra en contact avec lui. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua les cheveux bleus clairs de sa cible. C'était Nagisa. Il avait sauté pour le sauver. Quel idiot. Heureusement que c'étaient des balles anti-Koro. Il n'avait donc rien. Mais d'où venait tout ce sang alors ?

La solution lui apparut aussitôt. C'était des vraies balles dans l'arme. Il avait trafiqué une vraie balle avec une balle anti-Kuro pour optimiser la vitesse. Mais est-ce que ça l'aurait rendue mortelle pour un humain ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas ça ! La balle n'était pas mortelle et il n'avait pas tué Nagisa par erreur ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Il commença à paniquer, chose rare. Puis il entendit alors le bleuté parler :

« Karma…

-Nagisa ! T'es con ou quoi ? Pourquoi t'as sauté ? Tu risques de mourir là !

Il aurait du être en colère, le minus avait sans aucun doute gâché son plan et s'était quasiment suicidé. Mais pourquoi les larmes lui montaient aux yeux ? Pourquoi sentait-il comme un profond déchirement dans sa poitrine ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai vu sauter et mon corps a réagi tout seul.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça pour moi idiot ?!

-Parce que…

Et il ne put terminer sa phrase. Mais Karma connaissait déjà la réponse. Et cela l'attrista encore plus.

Puis leur chute s'arrêta brusquement. Le poulpe avait étendu ses tentacules et avait collé Nagisa à Karma. Au sens propre.

Nagisa était étendu sur le rouge, du sang coulait de son abdomen et de sa bouche. Il termina sa phrase en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Et Akabane ne put plus retenir ses larmes.

Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas voulu le voir plus tôt. Pourquoi n'acceptait-il toujours les choses que quand c'était trop tard ? Il savait que Nagisa l'aimait ! Il s'en était rendu compte il y a de ça plusieurs mois. Et il savait qu'au fond de lui il l'aimait aussi. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Il ne savait pas. Et il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Il sentit le cœur de Nagisa battre contre sa propre poitrine. Le pouls du bleuté ne cessait de ralentir. Alors il décida de lui dire la vérité.

Il lui chuchota alors :

« Moi aussi, Nagisa. »

Il l'embrassa alors sur la bouche. Un baiser chaste au début. Puis ils l'approfondirent et leurs langues finirent par se rencontrer, s'enlacer. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Car après, le bleuté avait arrêté de bouger, son cœur arrêté de battre, ses yeux arrêtés de briller, sa main arrêtée de serrer celle de Karma. Il avait arrêté de vivre. Pourtant, une de ses larmes coula sur la joue de Karma, se mêlant aux siennes.

Le rouge, dont les vêtements étaient tâchés du sang du bleuté sentit alors l'emprise des tentacules se relâcher. Et il ne put que serrer de toutes ses forces le corps sans vie de celui qui aurait pu, non, de celui qui aurait du devenir son amant. Mais il était mort. Ou plutôt, il l'avait tué.

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!


End file.
